Chef Broil-dee
by Narwhale
Summary: Wanna know the thoughts of a frustrated chef when he has reached his breaking point? A possible indepth look of Chase's thoughts if they were to be worded. Harvest Moon: Animal Parade short story. Major ranting, but no cuss words.


Each day is the same as it always is. I'm always up at 6:00 AM on the dot, as it takes me the entire day to prepare the dishes for evening services at the Brass Bar. I remember these recipes all too well; the perfect tasting fish with the blend of onions and herbs to create the perfect marinated fish, the ripest tomatoes I can find mixed with the fresh shellfish to create that wonderful bouillabaisse, and of course, the multiple tasting cocktails that use only cheap ingredients to get the best flavor. Everyone seems to appreciate the food and drinks. Business seems to be getting by just fine. I'm doing my part without complaining. I relax when I get the chance, and I've worked hard to get to where I am right now.

So then, why am I not satisfied? Why is it that I feel all my efforts are fruitless? Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can never be the best cook that I can be?! It's all been so frustrating! Yeah, I said before that I'm working hard, doing my best without complaining. The thing is, a man's patience can only last for so long, can only be pushed so far before he starts questioning himself 'Is this really worth the effort?".

Day in and day out; that's how it's always been since as long as I can remember. I love cooking. I love it when I create that masterpiece of a dish. I should be happy that I'm considered by many to be a great chef. But I'm not! I'm starting to see the flaws and errors in the things I do, and I'm getting really ticked off about it. They all compliment me, praising me and my works.

'A fine dish made by a fine chef.'

'Your cooking never ceases to amaze me.'

'Oh, how I wish I could cook like you.'

But I can't take it anymore! I can't take the compliments, the praise, the smothering affection of those who say they enjoy my cooking.

Why, then? Why is this making me so frustrated? Why can't I find that passion again, to enjoy cooking and doing what I trained all my life to do?! In all honesty, there is nothing to be angry about. So then why am I? Is it because I've been doing this for so long that I've seemed to lost my passion? Is it because I've been feeling like this for quite some time now, only to never have realized it? I believe that is it. I've been venting on my students, criticizing them in their lack of experience, pointing out even the smallest mistakes in the food they try to re-create from my recipes. I've been bottling it in for Goddess knows how long and taking it out on my students, especially Maya. Her inexperience with cooking frustrates me to no end, but when I see her, I see that she is trying her best, working as hard as I was when I first started out. She has that passion, the same one that I once had, and now everything is gone.

What is going on?! Why do I feel like my cooking is meaningless now?! What is the point of doing something that is so lackluster day in and day out, working tirelessly and feeling nothing? I feel like I'm a zombie. I feel like a helpless bird trapped in the cage of self-loathing and hopelessness.

That's just it- I can't take it anymore. This cooking passion of mine has ended for me! Call me a loser for giving up on my dream of being the world's greatest chef, but I'm never going to be the world's greatest chef! Never again._ Never_ _again_!

* * *

_I'm starting to think that I can relate to Chase the most in the game. He's usually a blunt man, never afraid to speak his mind. He can be a bit cynical, looking at the bad end of things, and I think I can understand why he usually is this way. I figured I would try to write out his thoughts in a growing process, where, just like me, he has come upon a point in his life where he feels like nothing he does matters, for no particular reason, too. This may seem a little out of character for him, but I'm sure Chase, as well as the rest of the cast, have much deeper personalities and feelings that we can all relate to. Anyways, thank you for reading. Until next time, take care._


End file.
